Hell Valley
by kelly.rawlins.357
Summary: George McFly was murdered when Marty was a baby and his mother had married Biff Tannen shortly after. Marty was still in school and he couldn't escape like his siblings and he needed to stay for his mother, but he found his own way to rebel by coming up with crafty ways to get kicked out of his boarding schools. Rated for language/violence. My first fic, better than summary.


One

Marty had never met his father, his real father that is. He was very well acquainted with his step-father, Biff Tannen. His mother had told him very little of his true father, George McFly, but Dave, and occasionally Linda, had told him stories: He didn't sound like an exceptionally exciting man. He had written a book (science fiction, which Marty had _never _been fond of) and been a key member of CAB, Citizens Against Biff, but beyond that he was as normal as they came. Somedays, Marty wished he could have had a normal life.

The day George McFly was murdered, his closest friend had been institutionalised: Doctor Emmett Brown, who was crazy from what Marty had heard, was always talking about strange science things that could never be achieved. It couldn't have been healthy for George.

Marty occasionally allowed himself to wonder what life would be like if his family was still intact. If his mother had never married Biff maybe they would have moved out of Hill Valley, more fittingly referred to as Hell Valley. Instead, Lorraine had married verbal and physically abusive Biff, who pretended to be the perfect family man in the public's eye while behind the curtain his wife turned to drink and he sent his step-children off to boarding school year round. Dave had turned to drugs and gambling by the time he was seventeen, it didn't help that they lived on the twenty-seventh floor of Biff's Casino. He'd been arrested multiple times by his eighteenth birthday and finally on his twentieth birthday, he got arrested for heroine possession and after much pleading and who knew what else on Lorraine's part, Biff got him out on probation.

Linda was a shopaholic and a kleptomaniac who had a new boy two to three times a week. After graduation, she'd gone off to Paris and they didn't hear from here until she needed money.

Marty didn't mind the abandonment by his siblings, he'd only seen them holidays for most of his life and never really bonded, but he couldn't understand how they could leave their mother like that. At seventeen, Marty knew that he could escape Biff's clutches soon but he couldn't leave his mother behind, no matter what happened.

Still, he had his own way of rebelling. He was never in one school more than four months. It wasn't that he was stupid, IQ wise he wasn't doing that bad, but the more he got kicked out of school and the more times Biff had to pay more money to get him put in a new boarding school, the worse it made Biff look in the public eye. If he couldn't control his rebellious step-son, how could he control a whole town, and beyond that? Biff had pull in lots of places, he was dubbed 'The Luckiest Man in the World' and he had his hands in just about everything, and all Marty could do to be his own person from a million miles away was ignore his every order. He just wished there was more he could do…

Marty gave a brief nod to the waitress who brought him a slice of pie on the plane. He wasn't purposefully a jerk, but he wanted to be left alone. Luckily, it worked and she left without a word.

He looked at the piece of pie. "Happy birthday…" He said, quietly to himself. He didn't bother to eat it, he just looked out the window and watched the world pass by underneath him. He was on his way "home" for Christmas break and wouldn't be there till tomorrow. He'd had a perfect plan for getting kicked out of his current all-boys school and it would have been the best present he could have given himself. However, he'd decided to leave it until he got back from the holidays. Biff's reaction would not only ruin Marty's Christmas, but Lorraine's and Marty wanted to have the best vacation with his mother he could.

Marty began picking at his pie with his fork in seventeen-poke intervals. He honestly hadn't had a birthday party for fourteen years and he wasn't sure what it was like. All the people he ran into seemed to have this image of him, like he was so popular and had everything he ever wanted, but they were very wrong.

He leaned his head back against the seat and waited to arrive in Hell Valley.


End file.
